AN/PRC-150
The AN/PRC-150© Multiband Radio, also known as the Falcon II, is a manpack, tactical HF and VHF radio manufactured by Harris Corporation.Harris Corporation Awarded Contract With a Potential Value of $422 Million For Falcon II AN/PRC-150(C) High-Frequency Tactical Radios It holds an NSA certification for Type 1 encryption.http://www.rfcomm.harris.com/products/tactical-radio-communications/anprc-150c.pdf The designation AN/PRC translates to Army/Navy Portable Radio Communications, according to Joint Electronics Type Designation System guidelines. Users The AN/PRC-150© radio is currently in use with the United States Army, United States Special Operations CommandDefense Tech: SOCOM's New Radio as well as within the US Marine Corps. Specifications General *Frequency Range: 1.6 to 59.999 MHz *Net Presets: 75, fully programmable *Frequency Stability ±0.5 x 10–6 *Emission Modes: J3E (single sideband, upper or lower, suppressed carrier telephony), H3E (compatible AM single sideband plus full carrier), A1A, J2A (compatible CW), selectable; F3E (FM) *RF Input/Output Impedance: 50 Ω nominal, unbalanced *Power Input: 26 VDC (21.5 to 32 VDC) *Data Interface: Synchronous or asynchronous (RS-232C; MIL-STD-188-114A) *Dimensions (with battery case): 10.5W x 3.5H x 13.2D inches (26.7W x 8.1H x 34.3D cm) *Radio Weight: 10 lb (4.7 kg) without batteries * Model: RT-1694D (P)©/U Receiver *Sensitivity SSB: –113 dBm (0.5 µV) minimum for 10 dB SINAD *Audio Output: 15 mW at 1000 Ω to external handset *Squelch: Front panel adjustable, active squelch selectable *IF Rejection: Greater than 80 dB *Image Rejection: Greater than 80 dB (First IF image) *Intermodulation Distortion: –80 dB or better for two –30 dBm signals separated 30 kHz or more *Overload Protection: Receiver protected to 32 VRMS.. Transmitter *Power Output: 1, 5, 20 watts PEP/Average -1/+2 dB (1, 5, 10 watts FM) *Audio Input: 1.5 mV at 150 Ω or 0 dBm at 600 Ω for full rated output *Carrier Suppression: Greater than 60 dB below PEP output (J3E mode) *Undesired Sideband Suppression: Greater than 60 dB below PEP output *Spurious Outputs: –50 dB relative to rated output, except harmonics which are –40 dB (Greater than 20 kHz from Fc) Minimum for fo = 1.6-30 MHz *Antenna Tuning Capability: OE-505 10-foot (3 m) whip (1.6 to 60 MHz), RF-1936P (AS-2259) NVIS (1.6 to 30 MHz), RF-1940-AT001/RF-1941 dipole Environmental *Test Method: Per MIL-STD-810E *Immersion: 3 ft. (.9 m) of water *Operating temperature: –40 °C to +70 °C HF Features *Encrypted Data HF: MIL-STD-188-110B App. C (9600 bit/s and 12,800 bit/s uncoded), App. B 39 tone (to 2400 bit/s), Serial Tone (to 9600 bit/s), STANAG 4285 (2400 bit/s), STANAG 4415 (75 bit/s), STANAG 4539 (9600 bit/s), FSK (600 bit/s) *VHF: FSK (16 kbit/s) *Automatic Link Establishment (ALE): STANAG 4538 FLSU, MIL-STD-188-141B Appendix A with Appendix B AL-1 LP, including the Scope Command telephony call type *Frequency hopping: Serial Tone ECCM *Vocoder: HF LPC-10-52E (600/2400) MELP (600/2400), VHF: CVSD *Data Link Layer Protocol (ARQ): STANAG 4538 (3G), pFED-STD-1052 VHF Features *Data: Wideband FSK (16 kbit/s) *Voice Digitization: CVSD (16 kbit/s) COMSEC Interoperability ANDVT/KY-99, ANDVT/KY-100, KG-84C, KY-57 VINSON (VHF), CITADEL (NSA approved exportable COMSEC) See also *AN/PRC-152 *AN/PRC-148 *AN/PRC-117F References Category:Military radio systems Category:Military electronics of the United States